This invention is directed to optical display apparatus which is of the rear screen projection type. It is particularly adapted to the viewing of photographic images which are obtained from conventional projection equipment of either the slide or motion picture type.
There is a substantial need for a relatively simple apparatus for such a viewing purpose and which meets the advantageous criteria of portability, relatively light weight construction, simplicity of construction with accompanying ease of manufacturing and assembly, facility for proper adjustment to accommodate specific projection apparatus, and ready adaptability to use with conventional projection equipment of either the slide or motion picture type.